pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Rt/any Spirit Spammer
This build is simply to have a pure Spirit Wrangler Ritualist: to support the team with focused armor-ignoring damage. It takes advantage of the extremely powerful Kurzick/Luxon skill, [[gw:Summon Spirits|'Summon Spirits']], to move around your spirits. Combined with spirit attacks triggering [[gw:Painful Bond|'Painful Bond']], this will inflict significant damage. Attributes and Skills The Kurzick Template Code: OACjAuiKpSVTXTlT+gfTnNRb0gA prof=Rt/? cha=10+1+3 com=11+3 spa=10+1Bondof SpiritsBloodsongVampirismPainAnguishof UnfeelingSpirits (Kurzick)/build Equipment * Insignias on armor: You are free to choose between Radiant (Energy) Insignia, Survivor (Health) Insignia, or Shaman (Armor) Insignia. * Staff that reduces spell recharge time or increases maximum energy like Staff of the Forgotten. Usage * Summon your cheap/long lasting spirits before entering battle. For spirits with a shorter lifespan such as Anguish, wait until enemies are nearby before you cast. Once foes are within attack-range, call targets followed by casting Summon Spirits. Recast any spirits if necessary. Do -NOT- draw aggro upon them. * Cast Painful Bond on groups of foes and Bosses as it recharges. Spirits will prioritize uncalled targets with the lowest health; use this behavior to your advantage to cast Painful Bond. Use Siphon Spirits for energy management on summoned spirits; combine with Signet of Spirits for a high energy boost. * Use Summon Spirits to evacuate and heal any spirits that are under attack. If you are under melee attack, you can Summon Spirits or Signet of Spirits and back away. This will creates a Wall of Spirits to block the attacking foe; however, spirits will die quickly so use this tactic sparingly. Destruction and Agony are effective spirits for this tactic. Counters * AoE on your spirits will cause huge damage on them. Run out of AoE area and cast Summon Spirits to rescue them. * Anti-summoned creature skills that can spike-kill spirits. (i.e. Banish, Consume Soul, Spiritual Pain, etc.) Variants * → Take if another Spirit Spammer ritualist is bringing Signet Of Spirits. see Dual Spirit Spam *Additional spirits can be used in place of the ones included (such as Anguish): :* → For anti-boss knockdown. :** → Synergy with Wanderlust. :* → For anti-spirit support. :* → For anti-enchantment support. :* → For anti-caster interrupts. :* → For anti-melee shutdown. :* → instead of Spirit Siphon; For less energy gain but more damage. Templates / 12 Channeling Magic, 12 Communing *Rangers, Elementalists and Necromancers should decrease Communing to 10 and invest 8+1+1 points into their primary attribute. ** / OQgiAyiMVNdN9N5DWOFtRDyMB ** / OgiiAyiMVNdN9N5DWOFtRDyMB ** / OwhiAyiMVNdN9N5DWOFtRDyMB ** / OggjchgqITVTXTfT+glTRb0gMTA ** / OQiiAyiMVNdN9N5DWOFtRDyMB ** / OghjwggqITVTXTfT+glTRb0gMTA ** / OAhjYggqITVTXTfT+glTRb0gMTA ** / OwgiAyiMVNdN9N5DWOFtRDyMB ** / OQhjAggqITVTXTfT+glTRb0gMTA Notes * You can use superior runes for this build to yield small but higher damage/energy management. (Be aware that monsters in PvE tend to target people with the lowest maximum health.) * This build deals roughly 160 DPS, divided among targets, with the current setup, assuming Painful Bond is cast on every monster attacked by your spirits and all of your spirits are alive and attacking unhindered. * With practiced targeting and proper party coordination, it can be quite common to spike-kill any unprotected non-boss foe with the initial volley-attack. * The real big advantage here versus other spirit wrangler builds is that you do not need time to build up your firebase-killzone (the damage source is there fully when you need it). Videos * Video demonstrating the use of this build in The Underworld. See also * Build:Rt/any Defensive Spirits * Build:Rt/any Lord of Restoration * Build:Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit - * Build:Any/Rt Norn Tournament Spirit Farmer * Build:Any/Rt Spirit Farmer * Build:Team - 2 Man Spirit Farmer - * Build:Team - Dual Spirit Spam * Build:Team - Hero Spiritway * Build:Team - Spiritual Discord Rt/any Mobile Spirits